


Dragon who bares his fangs

by spyropurple



Series: Tales of the Northern Dragon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genji is afraid of himself, Hand Fucking, He'll have calm/edgy moments, Hurt/Comfort, I'm thirsting for edgy Genji, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memories, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mentioned Hanzo Shimada, Mentioned cause I despise Mercy entirely, No cyborg dong, Past Relationship(s), Please comfort our carrot ninja, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Regular human dong, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: The dragon found a way to live again, but at what cost?He was less than flesh now...And now he bares his teeth at those who get close...Including you.[HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]





	1. Who is that man?

"What the hell did he ever do to you, Hanzo?!" You shouted at him as you held your friend Genji, who was cold and bloodied in your arms.

"You were _brothers...!_" You sobbed, tears painting Genji's blood-soaked face.

You never understood what happened here between the two Shimada brothers, only Hanzo knew.

And he regretted his choice as he heard his own little brother cry out in pain...

Then the silence shook the older brother like a thunderstorm...

Hanzo told you to leave before any of the guards came, they would of slaughtered you as well if they had the chance.

You cursed Hanzo and ran back to your apartment, where you decided it was time to leave Hanamura and go back home in North America.

* * *

_-Years later-_

It took you many long years to get into Overwatch, sure you've broken a couple bones doing so but you got in alright.

Until they had to move you in Blackwatch after a couple of months.

You didn't question and you didn't complain much, you took the move with pride.

You waved off your Ex Commander, Jack Morrison, goodbye and went on your way.

There at Blackwatch you met some..._grim-looking people..._

Well except for your commander,Gabriel Reyes and strangely enough, _a....cowboy named Jesse McCree.  
_

_A grown ass man, acting like a god damned cowboy in this day and age._

It took you a while to warm up to people, except for one person...

This strange cyborg...

He bore the Blackwatch colors, Black, White, and Red.

His scarred-up flesh arm had some strange tubing connected around on his forearm, making you uneasy if something snagged or snipped them.

His eyes were unusually colored, they were glowing red...his glaring didn't help out one bit either, it just made it harder to keep eye contact with him.

You had already figured that being a cyborg was hard enough, and could just make anyone pissed off about everyone gawking at the poor man.

So you quickly did him a favor and looked away, as did he.

A hand firmly grips onto your right shoulder, it shook you out of your little daydream.

"That fella over there is Genji Shimada, He keeps to himself and he's a lil...aggressive from time to time, jus' cause he been through some shit."

You felt like you'd been crushed by the world hearing the cyborg's name...it couldn't be him...

Could it...?

You quickly turned towards Jesse and looked him dead in the eyes.

"...C-Can he summon a dragon...?" Your eyes were desperate for any hint proof.

"Yea, a pretty big one I'd say, never woulda thought dragons were real." He chuckled to himself.

"Now how'd that question pop up in yer head darlin'?"

You stared off to the side, baffled with what you heard.

"_He...survived....I-I...._" You mumbled, slowly covering your mouth in shock.

"(Y/N)? You alright?" Jesse asked, shaking you a bit to make you come to your senses.

You looked back to where Genji was at, strangely enough, he wasn't there.

You don't think anyone noticed him leaving.

"Jesse..." You looked back at him.  
"He was cold and covered in blood..._in my arms_...his brother...did this, I-I'm sure of it. After all this time, I thought..." You winced and covered your mouth, never wanting to finish that sentence.

"My best friend...is _alive_..." You smiled through your tears, Jesse simply patted you back with a gentle look in his eyes.

_"My goofy arcade boy..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is short, I just wanted to see if anyone would like for me to continue this at all.  
I'm still kinda ass at writing Genji but oh well.  
Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter so far, I'm open to ideas for chapters!


	2. The Heart Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew something was familiar about that cyborg, but you would of never guessed it'd be the same young man that seemingly bled to "death" in your arms. You felt you were to blame.

Jesse showed you to his shared room that you were gonna stay in, It had about three beds and one bathroom.

The empty bed that was against the wall would be yours, but then you notice the bed next to it, blade rested on top of the sheets...

You look at Jesse and wondered...  
"Is this Genji's bed?" You blurted out, the words desperately escaped your lips with no resistance.

"Yup, jus' don't touch his stuff, last person that did got sent to the ER." He shrugged before putting his hat down on his bed.

"_....Oh._" You said softly before thinking about it some more.

Knowing Genji in his youth, you were sure he'd be around the corner, possibly listening in on your conversations.

You shook your head and dismissed the thought, there's no sense worrying about it right now.

"I don't think he meant to do that...he must of just been..."  
"_Scared?_" Jesse added, looking at you with a soft frown.

"_Yeah..._" You mumbled, feeling like you let Genji down for him to live a life like this.

Forever.

You heard footsteps approaching the doorway, Jesse looked at you and nodded, he knew who's footsteps they were.

Mechanical footsteps..._Genji's_...footsteps.

Pain pinged in your heart as you realized quickly, you wanted to cry but that would have to wait until later...

Genji opens the door and winces a bit now that he sees you're in the same room with him, he was heavily conflicted with some emotions...

Joy, Fear, Sadness...

He looked over at Jesse and it seemed like he got the hint, Jesse gets up and tips his hat at the two of you as he's leaving the room.

Genji's gaze softens before you before he finally spoke.

"You....should not be here..." He said, walking over to his sword to take.

You stood up and he quickly looks back at you with a serious glare.

"Gen-"

"_Don't you dare anywhere come near me..._" The words stung at your heart, something you thought you'd never hear from him.

You took a step closer...

A bit too close.

"I didn't come here to arg-" You were cut off by Genji pinning your arms above your head against the wall, his crimson eyes watching your every movement.

"The Genji you knew, _died in Hanamura_**.**" He lets go of you and leaves the room.

You slid down onto the floor and began to cry, in disbelief of what occurred...

Genji hated his body and knew you would be repulsed by his cybernetics.

But did he really know the truth?

He managed to get outside, away from people, he could hear your distanced cries as he left the room, fading into nothingness.

He didn't want to see you cry, nor did he want you to see him cry.

He regretted his actions dearly...

How could you forgive him?

* * *

-Hours later-

-11:30 PM Night-

You had you back turned to Genji, not in the mood to look at him...

_Genji however..._

His eyes were on you, wondering if you'd turn over.  
You would have to eventually...

He could hear you sobbing and sniffling softly, now knowing how much you cared for him.

_What a stubborn fool he was..._

His eyes wandered over to his mask that was on the nightstand near his bed, he was glad the room was too dark for you to see his scarred face.

He got up off of his bed and quietly comes to yours, trying his best to not be alerted by you or Jesse (who was snoring like a giant grizzly bear).

His metal hand gently strokes your back, halting your sorrow.

You look behind you and see Genji's glowing eyes, making you frown slightly.

"I don't wanna talk to you Genji..." you protested, but in situations like these...

He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"_....I didn't mean to make you cry._" He whispered, that sickeningly sweet tone of his was kinda there, it almost sounded like his younger self.

You can't be mad at him forever...you'll work it out with him eventually.

You turned around fully, now facing him.

"I'm more machine than anything.....I don't know what you see in me, (Y/N)."

"Genji..." You sat up slightly, looking into his eyes.

"I see my goofy arcade boy...my best friend...it doesn't matter what you look like, I'll always see that goofy kid in you, Genji. The technology saved you...and gave us a chance to meet again." You let out a soft sigh, but you had one last thing to say.

"But now that we're older....and more mature, I can finally say this; Genji...I love you, so very much...I'll love you no matter what. Don't think being a cyborg is gonna put me off!"

"Y-You....(Y/N)...I'm worthy of your love? A-Ah.." Genji fumbled with his words, being overwhelmed by your kindness.

In his new body, everyone feared and distanced themselves from him, including himself...but now he has you here again...

He doesn't have much to be afraid of.

"I...fell for you when we would hang out a lot...I never would of thought my best friend would be my lover..." He looked down and chuckled, _if only Jesse was awake to see all this_...

"Genji...come up here with me tonight...would you?" You scooted back in your bed,making sure there was enough room for Genji.

He took your request without a second thought.

He wasn't that much taller than you,but it still felt great to be cuddled by him.

Genji stroked your hip as the two of you drifted to sleep...

Later that night, Jesse woke up to use the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of the two of you, the bathroom light slightly illuminating the room, enough to see Genji's face.

He saw something he'd never thought he would see from Genji... 

"Finally..." He whispered before going back to bed with a smug grin.

_Genji finally smiled for once.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shii, what's gonna happen in the next chapter, eh?  
[Edit - 9/2/19] - Chapter 3 is being worked on right now, just hadn't had time to get back to it.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bit of a short chapter_

You still couldn't believe Genji was still alive, no longer would you be tormented as often in your dreams about the past...

That was the day you stopped smiling or laughed at all, but times change, and here you are today.

You could feel your sleepy self wake up, your lidded eyes scanning the dimly lit room briefly before turning over on your side to face Genji.

_.....Who has his mask off._

He was still asleep, he wouldn't think you would be up before him.

Cuts scrawled on his face (and his human arm), all varying in size and length, strangely enough, some were new.

You were reminded of who actually gave him those scars...his brother.

But nevertheless,

He looked absolutely hot with them...

You were always attracted to scars, but never would of thought Genji would have some like these in his life.

A satisfied mumble escaped your lips as you continued to stare at him...

But that stare didn't last until you saw him open his eyes, alerted by your own sound.

"....Good morning, _sleepy head_" You smirked at him and he quickly turns away from you.

He cleared his throat and let out a soft ".....Good morning" to you.

Genji was going to show you his face at some point, but now that you've seen it, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you afraid of me, Genji?" You asked softly.

He sighed softly before turning back to you, cautiously.

"...In a way, yes." He admitted, his eyes staring downward.

_He was afraid of losing you because of his scars.  
_

Silence overtook both of you, not sure who should say what first, thankfully you break the silence shortly after.

"If it's about me seeing your face, I don't mind scars, Genji...in fact, I pretty much like them." You shrugged with a soft smile.

His eyes are on you in a flash, his mouth agape in bewilderment.

"...You..._like_ them?" He continued to stare at you, his heartbeat beating loudly against his ears.

You reached out to him and cupped his face with your gentle hands, Genji immediately melts into your touch with a blissful sigh, his eyes close for a moment.

His eyes opened and was greeted by yours, merely inches away from each other.

He finally felt he was at ease, a piece of him he left behind...but finally came back to be put together again...

_You._

Your foreheads touch as well as your lips, but even with his cybernetic body, he was still gentle as he began to hold onto you.

The two of you giggled and chuckled between kisses, happy _and very lucky_ to be together again at last.

You kissed each and every bit of his scars, making sure they would get some love too, Genji laughed softly as you did.

He felt right at home with you, and now...

_He would have an easier time being at ease with himself for once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic, I'm not ending the fic soon! Just wanted to push this out here for people who were waiting awhile.


	4. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Long chapter) - For showering him in love again, Genji shows you his thanks in the best way possible...

With a heart of gold and pure determination, you managed to tame the enraged dragon.

Times where he would lash out at anyone has been calmed for now on, although emotions can burst out at any time regardless.

You were the dragon's precious pearl, you were with Genji at all times and it seems to put everyone around him at ease.

He began to talk more with the other agents, even chuckle around them too.

Everyone smiled at you as if they were thanking you for being a therapeutic being for Genji.

Your commander, Gabriel Reyes, made sure that the two of you would be permanent partners during missions, something he'd never thought he had do, but he felt it would benefit Genji a lot.

It was a three day mission, nothing too long, just simple scouting for any Talon scum.

The first two days had nothing, but the third day finally did.

You took out about 5 of them with your daggers, Genji followed behind you silently.

Both of your were silent but deadly together.

You shook the blood off of your weapons and nodded to Genji, it seems like that was all Talon sent, but you were sure they would just send more afterwards.

~

The chill of the night was setting in after that gruesome aftermath, you had just showered in the safe house you were stationed in.

You put on a black tank top and shorts before heading to bed, a shared bed with Genji.

But it seems like he was the first to fall asleep, he looked so adorable.

He had a smile on his face, you wondered if he was dreaming something nice.

You gently crept over to the bed and slowly laid down onto it, trying oh so hard to not wake him.

Genji mumbled your name sweetly in his sleep, making your heart flutter with adoration.

_'Oh Genji....'_ you thought to yourself, you leaned over towards him and gently caressed his temple with the back of your hand.

He stirred a bit in his sleep, _'Awh'_ you thought, you wanted to enjoy this moment for a bit longer.

But then he rolled over on his side to face you, he moves himself closer to you to nestle against your soft breast. He hums softly before going back to sleep.

You eyed his beautiful face, looking at his wide and content smile, it warmed your heart again.

Moments pass and you noticed Genji was panting softly in his sleep, and he..._started to moan._

He gently rocked his hips in his sleep as he called out to you again, unaware that you're _literally_ next to him, watching him.

His moans made you lick your lips, you've never heard him moan before and it was..._so satisfying to hear._

Genji suddenly gasps and his eyes shoot wide open, he scoots back a bit from you and sits up, breathing heavily.

He glances over at you and chuckles nervously.

"I...I had a dream..." He said, embarrassed.

You throw him a sly and dirty smirk.

"Seems it was more than a dream, _Genji..._" You teased him and his face grows red.

Silence overtook you both for a mere moment, your eyes looking at his and vice versa...

"Do you...usually moan in your sleep?" You said bluntly.

Genji looked down and twiddled his thumbs, caught in his own little act.

"...I've been having...dreams about you, _a lot_ lately." He admitted quickly.

A grin appears on your lips as you were curious on what the dreams were about.

"Oh? do go on~!" You said excitedly.

Genji, flustered, he nods and continues.

"Well...I was dreaming about...you-" He trailed off for a moment, trying to muster up some courage.

Genji always gets flustered with you, you still love him for it though.

"_Cumming on my cock or my fingers...sometimes on my tongue._" He bit his lip slightly, unsure how you'd react.

But then he notices you were rubbing your thighs together, and you were staring at him with a lusty look in your eyes.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you..._mhh_..." You softly moaned, the thought of him doing any of that to you would be...

**Amazing.**

Genji licked his lips to the sound of your moan, he wanted that moan all to himself and well...

_You guys have enough time to yourselves._

_No one around for miles..._

** _Just you and Genji._ **

He palmed the protective area on his crotch as he looked at you, his breathy pants returning from earlier.

"Do we...have enough time...?" He mumbled to you as he scooted closer, his eyes darting around to each and every bit of your body.

"_Yeah...._" You pulled him in for a well needed kiss, it was hungry with some passion in it.

Just the kiss alone was enough to drive your pussy crazy, you clenched on nothing as he suckled on that greedy mouth of yours.

Genji hissed softly as his cock strained against his protective area, he quickly gets rid of it and tosses it to the side.

His juicy and hard cock springs out, his freshly shaven pelvic area open to the cool air of the safe house, his cock twitches slightly with anticipation.

It's size makes you gasp in pleasure, you couldn't help but stroke the massive thing.

Genji let out a shuddering moan as you touched him so gently, your recently lotioned hands made it feel like heaven to him.

He bucked his hips into your hand, which ended up making you use both to steady him.

In his lust filled haze, he stops himself for a moment as he thought of something right then and there.

He looks at you, his heavy breathing is all that you hear, until he speaks up.

"_I shouldn't get greedy..._" He pulls your hands away, you look at him confused but he reassures you with a smile.

He pushes you down on your back and gently tugs at your shorts, waiting for you to give him permission to continue further.

You smiled and nodded, wondering what he meant by _'getting greedy'._

He pulls your shorts down, along with your undies, in one fell swoop.

Genji's mouth watered at the sight of your pretty pussy, the prettiest one he has ever seen.

The two of you have been friends for a long time, then you guys started getting real close...even dated him multiple times.

The day he met you was the day he stopped going after other girls, except you.

Now that you're back in his life, he wants to be with you again for the rest of time...

You and Genji stared at each other lovingly before he speaks.

"You have my gratitude, (Y/N), you saved me before I could do more harm to myself...I want to make this a night you'll never forget."

He said with teary eyes, eyes that made you tear up as well.

You reached out to him with your hands and Genji placed those hands against his face, he felt the same moment when he finally became calm with himself.

You kissed him once more before pulling back, his hands reluctant on letting you go.

His hands drifted towards your hips, stroking them as they sank lower between your thighs.

Genji spreads your legs and licks his lips once more, he leans down and suckles gently on your clit, the sensation making you arch your back and moan.

He began to finger you with his two fingers, wanting to prepare you for his awaiting cock.

You bucked against him, and he chuckled, he adds a third finger and it has you moaning again.

"_O-Oh godd.....!_" You cried out, loving how he was handling you so well.

He hooked a finger that was hitting your sweet spot so deliciously, you moaned loudly for him.

You clenched tightly around his finger as he continued, the coil in your stomach close to snapping.

But then he stops for a moment, his soaked fingers leaving your hole with a plop, you panted heavily as you looked at him, wondering why he stopped.

Genji pumps his cock in his hand, putting on a little show for you that made you clench around nothing.

"We never did this....did we?" He asked you, wondering if you've had sex or not.

You looked away from him, slightly anxious.

"That's right, I think...I think we'll do okay." You smiled.

He moved in closer to you, brushing the head of his cock against your pussy, the contact made you shudder and grin.

"_I will be gentle with you..._" He whispered as he prepared to push more of himself into you.

Your cunt was tight, but Genji made sure to go slowly so he wouldn't hurt you.

"_Kuso..._" He cursed under his breath, but he was relieved that your body started opening up to him.

You moaned softly from feeling full already, his thick cock looked like it wasn't going to fit...

But it did.

"F-Fuck...(Y/N)..." He shuddered and moaned softly, now he could finally start pounding that pussy of yours.

In and out his cock went, it dragged pleasurably against your walls and you could feel your slick dripping out of you as he made love to you.

His hands were planted on both sides of your head as he gently slammed into you, sweat dripping off his brow as he watched every passing moment of your face.

_How you were moaning just for him..._

"G-Genji.....you can go f-faster..._ahh_..." He haltered his movements slightly, unsure if he should do as you wanted.

"....You sure...?" He said before gently grinding into you, earning a hearty moan from your plump lips.

"Y-Yess...." You hissed in pleasure, you could feel yourself becoming undone by him and his girthy meat.

Genji leaned down towards your ear and whispers something devilish, something that made your eyes shoot wide open and grin.

"I'm going to fill you up with my cum...._and let everyone know it's **mine.**_"

With a devious chuckle, he pulls up your tank top to get an even better look at your breasts while he fucks you senseless.

He grips the sheets and grins threateningly as he fucks you into the mattress, your surprised moans fill his ears as he watches your tits bounce with such force.

He was hitting your G spot in a way you thought he never could, you raked some nails against the flesh of his back as you cried out in moans.

The pain spurred him on, his precum was beginning to coat your walls.

_You were close...and so was he._

"I-I'm getting close...will you cum with me, (Y/N)?" He said through heated breaths.

"Y-Yes!" You nodded frantically, you wanted to milk that cock of his.

_And as if this couldn't get any better..._

He runs a hand over your clit and vigorously strokes it in tight circles.

You moan loudly, the stimulation pushing you over your climax and your walls squeezed tightly around Genji's cock.

Genji held onto you tightly as he emptied himself into you during your high, the warm ropy strands of cum paint your walls and slowly ooze out of your tired cunt.

He angled you in a way where he could lay you down on your side with him still in you.

Genji laid on his side with you as he gently stroked the back of your head, kissing you gently against your temple with glee.

You lifted your head up and catch his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with you..." He asked and you giggled.

"I liked it very much, Genji..._thank you._" You gave him a peck on the lips with a grin.

You looked up at him once more for a moment.

"Maybe we could...have more moments alone together? We don't have to have sex for it..."

Genji looked down at you and stroked your cheek affectionately.

"_Of course_, anything for you, my love." He held you closer before kissing you on the nose.

You hummed in approval at the thought of it.

"Thank you, (Y/N)..." Genji whispered as he held you in his arms as the two of you drifted off to sleep.

You would have to worry about cleaning up later when the two of you wake up later...

_Being held by Genji means more than that right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly proofread this too much (cause I was tired as shit), but let me know if there's any spelling errors!


	5. Heading back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bit of a short chapter)

You rouse from your well needed sleep, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Taking your time, you sit up slowly and notice you're fully clothed, _cleaned too_.

You also noticed Genji wasn't in the bed with you at the moment, sending you into a slight panic.

Your moment of panic was brief as the bathroom door swings open, and you were greeted by Genji, who was drying his face off with a wash cloth.

"Oh...are you just now waking up, (Y/N)?" He smiled before walking towards your side of the bed to sit down.

"...Yeah, did you happen to clothe me while I slept?" You asked as the bed shifted under Genji.

Genji chuckled at you for a moment.

"You looked so beautiful while you slept, I didn't want to wake you." He gently stroked your thigh as he looked at you.

"_Aaand you are slow in the mornings, so-_" He dodged the playful hand of yours as he knew you would hit him for that.

_It takes you forever to get dressed when it comes to stuff in the morning._

The two of you laughed it off as you began to pack your bags, have a small snack and chatter a bit as you both prepared to fly back home.

The flight took a couple hours, but the time passed by quickly as you mingled with your lover, he said he never felt this good in a long time.

Everyone welcomed you two back with open arms, you told Gabe about how the mission was a success but told him that Talon would be back there again anyways.

Hindering them for just a little bit is still good though, he told you.

Your hand never seemed to stray from Genji's mechanical hand, nor did your eyes stray away from his.

In his younger days, his eyes showed his playful and childish side, but now...

They're gentle and loving, it made your eyes tingle in all the right ways.

Your mission with Genji was sure to be burned to memory for the two of you, being able to bond even more was more than enough for you.

Later that night, your bed was empty, Genji wanted you all to himself.

Every little kiss he gave you, made you giggle and become slightly more sleepy.

With one last kiss, more sensual than ever, you drift off to sleep with Genji.

_That mission was much more than a success, that's for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! The updates for this work will be slow still, I don't write often as much as I should.


End file.
